Someone To Fall Back On
by randomle26
Summary: Titans East visits Titans West for a nice New Years celebration. While everyone's partying, Robin can't help but wonder, where did his girlfriend Raven and his good friend Speedy run off to? RobRaeSpeedy


**AN: This is just a small friendship oneshot between Speedy and Raven.**

**Whenever I watch _Teen Titans_, at the end of the episode, I make up scenarios in my head that are completely unorthodox or even related…**

**Anyways, I always imagined Raven and Speedy being best friends… maybe because (in a way, also based off the comics) Speedy's a little more carefree and Raven's so serious…they're opposites so they understand each other.**

**(Again all opiniated.)**

**So, me being me, I had to do this RobRae one shot with a little SpeedyRae friendship.**

**A little backstory: _Raven and Speedy were best friends before they both joined the Titans. They still are…_**

**Really it's all OOC.**

**Song: Someone to Fall Back On by Aly Michalka (in the movie _Bandslam_)**

* * *

_I am no prince,_

_I am no saint,_

_I am not anyone's wildest dream,_

_But I will stand behind_

_And be someone to fall back on._

* * *

_**Robin**_

If there's anything important I learned in life, it would be this simple, cliché phrase:

Never take your friends for granted.

Having _Titans East_ over made everyone realize how we're all just a big family.

I barely had one before. Now I think my family's too big.

I search around.

Where was Raven? My dark angel was missing.

_She's probably with Speedy._

I wasn't jealous, it's nothing like that.

I knew Speedy and Raven were close. Hell when I first saw them, hugging at a Titan (for lack of a better word) get-together, I thought they were in love.

Bumblebee reassured me that at most, they had sibling love.

Still I was somewhat overprotective, whenever they were around. Beside me, Speedy was the only one who could hug, hold, or touch Raven without having her freak out.

It was nice that they had that bond and all, but sometimes…

I just wanted Raven to myself. And I loved her too much to share her.

It sounded selfish, but whenever Raven heard Titans East was coming, her face would light up (and I know that wouldn't be the same for me considering we live together and I'm barely gone).

Whenever they're talking to each other, they would often smile back and forth at some past memory…if she smiles at anything.

I love Raven, and I trust her, I just wasn't the _biggest_ fan of her bond with Speedy.

_Would you replace that with the bond you have now?_

No way in hell. Raven doesn't see Speedy all the time. Therefore I get to step up as the comforting boyfriend. Honestly, I do love that.

You'd think I'd feel second place (for once) but no, I can tell the difference between the way she talks to Speedy and the way she talks to me.

Whenever they're alone (well in their own conversation) they're playful: he'd say something offensive, she'd push him, and he'd hug her.

With us, our time was intimate: she'd tell me about her dreams, I'd tell her about mine, and if I'm lucky, she'll kiss me (which she normally saves for the real _special_ occasions) and if not she'll smile at me, which is just as loving, sometimes more.

I'm thinking about our kisses and I begin to get up and look for my girlfriend leaving the game of Scrabble that we were playing in the common room.

The first place I would look would be her room. But I remembered that Cyborg had locked Raven's room cutting off her access to her books and _forcing_ her to be social. Is talking to your best friend alone really considered social?

Again I'm not jealous, if Wally were here, we'd probably be alone talking about our greatest battles.

I go to the roof and see Raven sitting across from Speedy, her back in my direction. Her above shoulder length hair is flowing down her back beautifully over her civilian clothes. Is it weird that I find it adorable that Raven owns a pair of overalls?

I can't hear them, so I know Raven chose the location. She's very private about…well everything.

Speedy is smiling behind his sunglasses at something Raven says. And through his sunglasses, I see that she's smiling as well.

These moments made me question _their _relationship.

* * *

_**Raven**_

∞∞∞ _A few m__oments earlier_ ∞∞∞

"What the hell are you doing alone on the roof?"

I turn to see Speedy, my best friend, smirking at me. He's wearing the leather jacket I bought him a couple years ago.

"Just thinking…" He moves and sits next to me, "Same old Rae-Rae."

I turn so I'm sitting facing him, "You're still the only one that calls me that."

He turns facing me, "Well, don't I feel special."

We turn to look at the beautiful sunset.

"Jump City is nice covered in snow."

I smile, "Yeah, especially now."

"Do you ever think…about what would happen if you weren't a Titan, Raven?"

I bite my lower lip and think. Whether it was surprising or not, Speedy wasn't (just) a womanizing, hair-obsessed boy with witty comments.

We were best friends because, in the rare moments, he would make me think… and he would understand.

"I think…" finally answering, "I think I would be some sad, little girl going to school and crying at home about how _my_ purpose in life…sucks."

I see him trying to retain his chuckle. I ask him the same question.

He smiles at me thoughtfully, "I would be the sad, little girl's best friend. And I would be helping her by telling her, 'just because her dad gave her a demonic purpose doesn't make it her only purpose.'"

I give him a rare, small smile, "She would appreciate that. A lot."

He leans on his arms, "Well that's good. At least now… it doesn't have to come from me. How's Robin, by the way?"

My eyes bore into his sunglasses, "He's downstairs, you can ask him yourself!"

"Yes but, I trust your judgment more. I _have_ known you longer."

I stare at the bracelet Robin gave me for my 17th birthday, "Robin's great."

Speedy squeezes my hand, "And your relationship…"

"What if I told you that this is…possibly, the _happiest_ I've ever been?"

He smirks and squeezes my hand one more time, "I'd be slightly offended, but happy for you. He's a good guy."

_Yeah, he is_.

"Is he still under the impression that we're _in-love_?"

I smirk, "I don't know. But if he is, it's your fault!"

Roy lets go of my hand to put up his own defensively, "Hey! You were helping me! That's what best friends are for. It's not like we did it while you guys were dating!"

"You _made out_ with me when we visited _just_ so you wouldn't have to talk to your ex-girlfriend."

"In my defense, my ex was crazy and I had told her that I got a girlfriend."

I shake my head with a small laugh, "Well actually it helped…in a weird way. Robin's cute when he's jealous."

"I thought I was cute."

"Yes in your own demented way."

We share a laugh. _Just like old times_.

"I've missed you, _Roy_."

"I've missed you too, _Rachel_."

We hold hands once again. He picks up my chin, "It was good that we were separated."

I nod in agreement, "I know. I learned not to be so dependent on you. Doesn't change the fact that I _actually_ miss you."

He lets go of my chin, and my hand, "You're right. And you just gave me my New Year's Resolution."

I raise my eyebrow, "What's that?"

"I'm going to try and talk to you more. Hell, I'll send letters if you want me to."

I shake my head, "No need for that, Roy. We can just video chat more."

"Every other Wednesday. You know how I-"

I finish for him, "Hate the other days I know. I just don't know why you're weird like that!"

"Well," he smiles lightly at me, "Wednesday was the first day we met."

I smile and kiss his cheek softly, "I love you, Roy."

"I love you too, Rae-Rae."

"Hey!" a familiar voice shouts, "What about me?"

I turn around to see my incredibly handsome boyfriend, "Yeah, I just like you a lot."

Speedy chuckles, "Sorry, Rob. I guess Raven only has room in her heart for me!"

Robin kisses my head, "I can always _change_ your mind."

I smirk and kiss his cheek, "Maybe _later_. Speedy's here, and I don't like audiences much."

Robin smiles at us both, "Everyone wants you downstairs anyways. We're gonna countdown to New Years!"

* * *

_**Speedy**_

We walk down and see our whole family together.

Starfire was making some Tameranian dish the rest of us would be terrified to eat later.

Más y Menos were on the carpet playing card games.

Cyborg and Beastboy were arguing over what to do about the cake while Bumblebee was watching with a face that said _why the hell am I even trying_.

Raven, my best friend, and her boyfriend, Robin, were walking towards the window.

I'm glad Raven found Robin. They were, in some ways perfect for each other.

And she deserved to be happy.

I remember the first time I met her, she was just a sad little girl swinging by herself.

I was the first person to make, and to watch, her smile.

"Hey_ Robin_." I turn to Aqualad who's smirking at me, "You okay?"

"Yes, _leotard-boy_." I smirk back my eyes laughing behind my sunglasses.

"Who you gonna kiss at midnight? You got 3 minutes."

"Can I steal your girlfriend?" Aqualad grimaces, "You don't know that I'm kidding!"

He lightens up. "Besides," I remark, "I don't really wanna kiss anyone at midnight."

He scoffs, "Sure _you_ don't. Don't tell me it's Raven! Robin would kill you!"

I laugh at my team. They always thought I was _hopelessly _in love with Raven. I may have been at once, and she even told me that she felt that way for me once as well.

Raven was my sister. She's my family.

"I love her, man. But I don't wanna kiss her. Been there done that."

We share a laugh before Starfire walks over, "Friends Speedy. May I steal _boyfriend_ Aqualad for kissing at Midnight?"

I smirk at him, "No problem, Star. I don't really want him anyways."

Star looks confused. Before she can ask, Aqualad take her in front of the fire.

"Dudes!" Beatboy screams, "Who am _I _gonna kiss at Midnight?! I don't wanna kiss Speedy!"

"Love you too, Sweetheart!" I yell in response.

Bumblebee smiles, "C'mon guys let's countdown."

10

9 Cyborg and Bumblebee began getting closer.

8

7

6 Aqualad hugs Starfire.

5

4

3 Raven puts her arms around Robin's neck, who's wrapping his arms around her waist.

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone's kissing and cheering gleefuly.

Hell even Más y Menos come up and kiss my cheeks (which I'm still trying to decide if the red stuff on my cheek was strawberry jam or something else).

Once Raven's done kissing Robin, she walks up to me (she passes a whining Beatboy who, to get him to shut up, gets a kiss on the cheek by Starfire).

She leans in, and I think she's about to kiss me.

Instead she wraps her arms around my waist, and I reciprocate.

"Happy New Year, Roy."

I kiss the top of her head, "Happy New Year, Rae-Rae!"

I think we're hugging too long because Robin comes over, "Watch it, Speedy. She's mine."

I smile at his protectiveness and release her. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek, "When are you going to wipe off that strawberry jam?"

She turns to Robin, who smiles and kisses her wiping it all off.

Cyborg yells, "Okay who wants cake?!"

"Does it have _eggs _in it?!"

* * *

_And I will be_

_I'll be your prince_

_I'll be your saint_

_I will go crashing through fences_

_In your name. I will, I swear -_

_I'll be someone to fall back on_

_I'll be the one who waits,_

_And for as long as you'll let me,_

_I will be the one you need._

_I'll be someone to fall back on_

* * *

**I know it's not New Years but I don't care, it's fanfiction!**

**Hope you guys are having fun…doing whatever it is that you do. **

**Please R & R. **


End file.
